Jeff the Killer vs pinky pie
Note: I didn't write this pasta, I'm just posting it here. In a town known as ponyville there lived a sweet earth pony called pinky pie she seemed to be nice in appearance and character. But inside she secretly was a mass murderer who cut up other ponies and baked them into cupcakes. I don’t know if you noticed but a lot of the characters went missing in the TV show. For example do you remember Gilda the griffin? Do you remember that she came to have a party? Did you notice that when she left you never seen her again in the series? The reason why is because before she flew away she got captured by pinky pie. Pinky pie still has her scull in her basement. Who knows when she will strike next? Later that night who was once a thirteen year old boy, now is a cold blooded psychopath, Jeff the killer had emerged from the trees of the night. He noticed the town ahead and stopped looking confused. Jeff recognised the town in an instant. Was he dreaming or hallucinating because what he saw before his eyes he could see the town known as ponyville from my little pony was right in front of him. Thought for a moment maybe he got here somehow by magic. He didn’t care he was getting the feeling again so he thought he would wait for one of the ponies to come out light until they can’t see it. He waited for some time until one pony started walking in his direction. She was orange with a yellow main Jeff soon came to notice that this was apple jack from the series. She was heading towards him Jeff looked behind him. And saw that there were a load of apple trees behind him. Jeff got up and when she was about four meters she stopped because she could see Jeff’s white hoodie. She stepped back. “Don’t be afraid I just want to help you get to sleep”. Jeff said. Then he walked slowly towards her until apple jack could make out his face. She screamed and the other ponies heard her. Jeff jumped onto her and held her down to the ground shhhh just go to sleep. Jeff raised his knife and stabbed it where there were the heart was. Apple jack passed away. The other ponies started to panic. Pinky pie stepped forward. “I’ll just go see why she is screaming”. Pinky pie walked out into the darkness and then she got jumped on. Pinky pie looked up and saw Jeff’s face she screamed as well and ran with Jeff on her back into the light. The other ponies saw the monster on pinky pie’s back. And they all ran and hid pinky pie rolled over and Jeff fell off piny pie’s back. Then pinky pie grabbed a ladder and knocked Jeff unconscious. Jeff woke up in a dark room and found himself pinned down to a table. “Shit! I got caught” Jeff looked around the room and saw pinky pie. “Well you will do just fine for my new flavour of cupcakes, human flavour.” “So the lost episode was true on creepypasta, you do turn your friends into cupcakes”. Pinky pie nodded “yep and you are my next flavour because you’re the first human to come to this land.” Jeff got angry “HUMAN! I am no human!” Jeff tried to break the cuffs by pushing his arms against them. A loud grown came from the metal of the cuffs, and soon one of them snapped off. Jeff reached for the other one. “I don’t think sooo!” yelled pinky pie. She grabbed a meat cleaver. And ran towards Jeff she swung it down with a grin on her face. Jeff moved his head to the side as the meat cleaver just missed his ear. Jeff’s foot got free and he kicked pinky pie across the room. Jeff pulled at the cuff on his hand with all his strength and soon the cuff snapped off his hand. Pinky pie grabbed a hand saw and swung it at Jeff. Then she realised she missed completely and she hit the cuff on his other foot. The cuff broke off his foot, Jeff was free. Jeff pulled his knife out of his pocket. “Now you can feel what I feel all the time. PAIN!” Jeff walked slowly towards pinky pie. Pinky pie wasn’t done yet. She grabbed a hammer and swung it at Jeff. She hit him in the side and broke his rib. “No one can kill me, not even you!”. Jeff got up, grabbed pinky pie and trough her towards the stairs. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her up the stairs, down the hall and out the front door. He through her out the front door. And she hit the ground with a thud. Pinky looked around she could see all her friends watching. So you have been hiding what you’ve done all this time and no one new?!” Jeff yelled “admit what you did to all the visitors and rainbow dash, TELL THEM WHY PONIES HAVE DISABEARED!” pinky pie ran Jeff followed Jeff was catching up fast and soon he grabbed her by the tail and swung her towards a tree. He held her down as she looked up at him “so you’re going to ruin everything.” She said sobbing. Jeff stared down at her for what seemed like an eternity as the other ponies watched. Then Jeff finally spoke “shhhh just GO TO SLEEP!” he sliced her throat and she chocked to death and died. Jeff stood up and looked up at the others “I may be a killer but she was worse, I don’t know if you noticed but rainbow dash is gone because of her.” The other ponies stared at him. Then one that was yellow with pink main stepped forward. “How do we know if your just lying so we can feel bad about her!” Jeff pointed his knife at pinky pie’s front door. “Go into her basement and tell me if I’m wrong?” they did as she said and they saw the things she’s done they saw the sculls of their friends and they were shocked. All the cupcakes they were eating that pinky pie made were made of organs of their friends and they found rainbow dash all sewed up in the corner. And they saw the dress made of cutie marks of their friends. Jeff put his knife in his pocket and walked away into the distance never to be seen again. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Jeff the Killer